User talk:Jkrules001
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Episode list page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 01:01, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello, Jkrules001. Since you and I are the only active presences here, we might as well acknowledge each other. I've been here since 2012 and made minor contributions before departing but I guess I'll return now that someone else is active. So once again, hello, and I look forward to helping out and working with you in the future. -- 11:53, April 17, 2014 (UTC) :Hello, welcome back, and happy editing. :-) Jkrules001 (talk) 20:18, April 17, 2014 (UTC) Added by Hello Jkrules001, could you please add ".picture-attribution {display:none !important}" to the MediaWiki:Common.css page? It'll remove those "added by" attachments on photos. PS. great job on the wordmark, looks awesome. -- 11:31, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm pleased with how it came out. Still working on template layouts, so let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas. Jkrules001 (talk) 03:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) ::Oh a completely unrelated note, I noticed that we are using the citation format of "(lastname)(firstname) (datepublished) (url/article name). (publisher). (retrieved).". I've seen this used on almost every on Wikia, so I must ask, in an encyclopedic text, is that citation format the main format used? Also, what is it called, if it has a name? Because looking over the internet, it looks as if it isn't a definitive citation format. If the answer is yes to my first question, than I'm having trouble conveying this to a user on another wiki; this person instead uses MLA format. He insist that any citation format is acceptable, and I mostly agree on that, but when we're here making a database for the public's convenience, using an assortment of different citation formats will only cause confusion to our potential editors. In all my time on Wikia, I've never seen someone use MLA format when citing source, ever. So, could you please just briefly explain this to me? Thank you in advance. -- 20:38, May 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It's called the APA citation style? I see it used on Wikipedia often and I personally like the amount of information it conveys without cluttering up the reference list. But for history textbooks, I think MLA is generally preferred. For the second part, I agree with you that the main rule for citation formats is to keep them consistent in the article, esp. if there is agreement for a certain style. Maybe the Wikipedia guide will help you convince him: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Citing_sources#Variation_in_citation_methods Hope this helps! Jkrules001 (talk) 02:58, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Traffic Hey Jkrules, do you have any ideas about how to boost traffic around here? I have doubts that many users here on Wikia have even heard of Red Letter Media (perhaps besides the Wookieepedia community :P), so I thought maybe trying to get the word out through the official RLM site would help. Comment section promotions may seem "spammy" and the only idea I can think of is actually getting in contact with those RLM guys and maybe having them post a link to our wiki on their website. That might sound too ambitious, but that's all I can think of right now. Any input from yourself would be nice. -- 22:15, May 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. I'd like to avoid spamming the RLM site, and contacting the RLM guys directly may be the best option. The only big issue I can think of is that they may not want to divert traffic away from their main site (esp. if it affects the ad revenue) so it would be best to let them choose whether or not to link to this site. On the other hand, I think this wiki is on people's radar, but interest in contributing is low because of the lack of content. There are a few threads about the different wikis on the RLM forums, the Jack and Jill page is viewed pretty often, and your userpage comes up on the second page of google search. We also have occasional helpful anonymous edits. I think that as we build a more comprehensive wiki, then people will start using this site as a resource and join in on the editing. Maybe that's too optimistic though. Jkrules001 (talk) 10:06, May 26, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the help with the space cop page. Factcheckerdan (talk) 21:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) ::No problem, Regular Guy and I are here to help if you need anything. :) Jkrules001 (talk) 22:47, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Blip Okay then. I'll leave the links up. OH YEAH MR KRABS (talk) 19:50, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :If you know of any Blip links, please feel free to add them! Jkrules001 (talk) 20:25, April 7, 2016 (UTC) : : Chinese What's with all of the Chinese text you've been adding to the wiki over the last year? Pretty much everything's unreadable now. There are people on the RLM subreddit and elsewhere who have been wanting to contribtue for a while now, but the Chinese is throwing everyone off. 13:00, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :Hi friend, thanks for commenting! The reason has two parts: redundancy and audience. *I'd rather not usurp RegularGuy's official fan wikia, since he put a lot of work into it. If you feel this wikia is incomprehensible, his site is English-only. There are also Mr Plinkett's Wiki and The RedLetterPedia, both of which really need contributors! *YouTube analytics suggest that RLM is close to breaking into the viral China market, and we all want to be on the forefront of that sea change. :I'm not dismissing your concerns. Your input is valuable and I will try to make the navigation more bilingual and intuitive. Thanks! Jkrules001 (talk) 17:48, May 27, 2018 (UTC)